All I Wanted was You
by Justsome1
Summary: Sam and Andy have a talk when she gets back from her suspension.


AN: I actually completely forgot about this website and the fact that I had posted a story on here. After seeing that promo though I got inspired and decided to give this another try. Thank you so much btw for all of the wonderful things you guys said about "Not the Pizza Guy"

This story is not as good as I would have liked it to be, but I wrote it quickly and didn't really check it over, as I knew I wouldn't get it on here before the premier if I had.

But anyways this is just a little story about the "We finally have a chance to actually start over." Line and the "All you wanted was to keep being a cop and all I wanted was you" line in the promo.

Andy was pacing in the hallway outside the men's locker room. Her tribunal was in 10 minutes and Sam was taking forever. She needed to talk to him- even if it meant being late to her meeting.

That morning had not gone how she thought it would. She knew Sam would be upset after not seeing her for so long, but she didn't expect him to completely avoid her every attempt to talk to him.

Frank asked him to pick her up and bring her to the station for her meeting. He knew that the two of them had a lot to discuss and frankly he felt bad for having to suspend them, knowing it took a toll on their relationship.

Things were tense and only got worse when they got into a multi-vehicle accident. The van that they ran into caught on fire and they had to get the injured people out. Traci and Dov were on the scene and arrested the drunk driver who caused the accident after he punched Dov in the face. The girl whom Andy helped out of the van had disappeared from the crime scene and considering Andy was the only one who saw her, Frank let her help out on the case unofficially.

She tried to bring up the suspension a few times throughout the day, but Sam quickly changed the subject making her focus on the case. After getting back to the station she quickly changed into uniform and waited so they could talk before he left.

As he exited the locker room he glared at her annoyed and began to walk down the hall- bag in hand ready to leave.

He was wearing some jeans and a red t-shirt that fit just right around his muscles. Andy was admiring the view as he walked away and almost forgot she had been waiting there so she could talk to him. She hurriedly caught up to him.

Desperation filled her voice, "Sam wait! Can we talk? Please."

He kept walking and shook his head a little, refusing to look at her, "What's there to talk about Andy?"

She snorted, "It's been three months. Look I'm trying... to figure out what happened."

"There's nothing to figure out Andy. It's pretty simple. "He shrugged his shoulders and looked at her for the first time since walking away. "All you wanted was to keep being a cop and all I wanted was you."

He met her eyes with his last words. Never in the entire time they'd known each other had he been that open with his feelings. She put her hand on his arm to stop him from walking. "That's not fair. It wasn't that simple."

"Oh yeah? Then explain it to me."

"I want to, but I have my meeting in a couple minutes…"

He rolled his eyes and went to walk away but she grabbed his arm again to stop him.

"AND this is too important to rush. Can you just... Come over tonight? Let me explain, please?" she pleaded with him, sincerity filling her eyes.

He read her expression for a couple seconds before grabbing the bridge of his nose and letting out a frustrated chuckle. "Yah sure, whatever, that's fine."

The meeting went good and the board decided to allow her back at work. She thought she would have been more excited to hear this, but all she could think about was talking to Sam. She had to make it work- he was the only thing in the world that she cared about as much as her job. After everything they went through it couldn't be over before it began.

She had had enough of the coded conversations and heated looks. She decided there would be no more hiding behind sarcasm and jokes. If it was going to work- and she hoped like hell it would- they were going to have to be completely honest and actually talk, about everything.

When she went to the door to let him in, her heart was pounding something fierce, never in her life had she been more nervous.

"Hey" she said to him awkwardly.

"Hey, how was the meeting?"

"Good. I'm officially off suspension."

"That's great." He didn't sound enthusiastic in the least; even though he undoubtedly was happy she was back.

She awkwardly played with a string that came loose on her shirt "Yeah... you uh want something to drink, water? Beer?"

"You said you wanted to talk, so talk."

His bluntness caught her off guard. "Alright, well first can you tell me why you're so mad?"

"What you thought you'd come back and everything would go back to normal? I told you there was no going back." He said agitatedly.

"And I told you I didn't want to go back and I don't."

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at her with an incredulous expression "So then why'd you do it?"

She furrowed her brows "Do what?"

He rubbed his chin with his hand "I thought we were finally on the same page. For two seconds- I let myself believe that you cared as much about me as I do about you. "

She walked up to him and grabbed his hands "Sam I do. I do care about you- so much. That's why I did this. I wish you would understand that.

He pulled his hands away and looked at her angrily "I would have given up my job in a split second Andy. That's the choice I would make. And when faced with that question you chose the job."

"Who said it had to be one or the other? Why can't I have both? Sam, I knew if it came down to it you'd choose me. That's why I didn't let you make that choice, I know how much you love your job, it's who you are, it's part of what makes you so amazing. So I decided to take my punishment."

Her eyes were starting to water. She looked away and chuckled sadly.

"Staying away from you for 3 months was a small price to pay for getting to be with you for the rest of my life- both of us doing the thing we love. I knew it'd be hard, but I also knew that you're worth it. You don't even know how many times I showed up at your place, but every time I knew that I had to be strong, so eventually I took off out of town until it was over. "

She took a pause to organize her thoughts. He could tell she was thinking so he just started at her and waited. She walked right up to him pleaded with him to understand,

"We finally have the chance to actually start over."

He raised his eyebrows and took in every inch of her face.

"No going back right? So let's move forward. Put all this behind us and just start fresh. We owe to ourselves to at least try."

She smiled at him hopefully. He stayed silent for what felt like forever, just looking into her eyes. She was getting more nervous by the second; chewing on her lip so hard it was shocking she didn't draw blood.

She couldn't read his expression and couldn't handle it anymore. There was only one more thing she could think of and if it didn't work there would be no convincing him. She didn't want it to come out when they were arguing; she thought when she finally told him how much she cared it would be romantic and happy, but she just couldn't handle him looking at her like that, so unsure of himself, it was so out of character. She just needed him to know. And after that if he still chose not to give it a try, at least she put all her cards on the table.

She grabbed his hands and looked him directly in the eye, "You still don't see it. I love you Sam- so much." He gasped and his eyes drifted from her eyes to her lips and back.

"Can you please just give this a ch-"

He cut off her words by crashing his lips onto hers. They both poured all the emotion and the longing that the past three months had built up into the kiss and the need for air quickly became too much. They broke apart breathing heavily foreheads pressed together.

"So normal?" He whispered against her lips, smiling.

She giggled "you're not normal."

"Well no, clearly above average."

"Clearly." She leaned in a kissed him again.

He pulled away his hands resting on her waist, her hands wrapped around his neck. "Never woulda pegged you as the type to grovel"

"Yah well, when you want something enough your pride sorta goes out the window."

Both of them were smiling like idiots. He cleared his throat and looked at her with earnestness, "I'm sorry it took so much convincing. I was just hurt."

"I know. And I'm sorry." She giggled and optimistically spun it "it's actually a good thing. In my desperation I pretty much admitted everything I've been feeling. And I gotta tell you- it feels pretty great. "

His dimples made a quick appearance before he sobered his expression. "It's just the thought of you giving up after everything we've been through... I watched you be with another man for two years Andy; just waiting- Hoping someday you'd realize you felt the same way. And when I finally got you- you just gave up and I couldn't handle it. I just couldn't. God I love you so much, more than I thought possible."

He leaned in and kissed her again only to be interrupted again by Andy pushing on his chest.

"We still have a lot to catch up on, a lot to talk about."

"You're right. BUT for tonight I was thinking we could do a different type of catching up, talking not necessary." He started kissing her neck.

"Oh we're you?" She asked flirtatiously

"Mmhhmm" He nodded his head and whispered, "ask me to stay." Against her lips

"Stay."


End file.
